Phantasy Termination
by Kaminari Nova
Summary: A mostly original cast in this one! When the Termination Project goes horribly wrong, the Termination Tamers are called upon to stop it, but what happens when the Termination Tamers go rogue? Chapter 2 Up!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Please do note that only half the characters that appear in this fic are of my own creation. Most of the digimon are from Bandai, as is Henry Wong and any mention of a digimon sovereign. Beyond that, the characters Shokura, Jenn (& Catamon), and Brad (& Bubomon) don't belong to me at all. Not one inch of them belongs to me. They each have their own creators, so praise them, not me, if you like the character. I mean it._

_Please R & R if you like this. I'll try to extend the courtesy. Otherwise, please don't bother reviewing. I don't force you to read this._

**Prologue : In the End**

"Wake up… please…"

He kept shaking her lifeless body, but to no avail. He despised just about every inch of this Digital World, down to the stupid laws of conformity that were concealed within each and every city they came across. He felt no remorse for the city that had become victim to his own anger.

He did, however, refuse to admit that his own friend had perished; his reason for his rage.

"C'mon… wake up…"

The two digimon had nothing better to say, as they sat, side by side, watching, sadly. There was nothing that they could possibly do to help him bring her back. They could already see the fractal code wasting away. There was nothing anyone could do now.

His hand instinctively went towards the tag around his neck.

"I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to bring you back," he whispered, closing his eyes, "Terriermon, you know how you always say it's not right to mess with the natural order of things and I always agreed with you?"

At this, the bunny-like digimon's ears perked up.

"Yeah…" the small creature replied.

"Well," he said, smiling, though not his usual, happy thoughts smile, "I'm disagreeing… just this once."

Before anything more could have been said by either Terriermon or the other digimon, the boy ripped the tag off of its chain and threw it downward, by means of smashing it open.

"No! Don't do that!" Terriermon cried out, "Yo-"

But the digimon got no more words in, as the tag broke open, instantly, revealing the dark violet crest inside. There was a rumble, then another, before the whole of the Digital World just vanished.

And then, it started anew.

_Author's End Note : Oh noes! Something that doesn't make sense! That's what the story's for! W00t for Cassie using plotlines to her advantage! EEPG Ninja, away!_


	2. Help it Broke! Dance of the Termination

_Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed. This is one of those fics where I don't really know when I'm going to go on and all that. Well, we'll never know until I try, right?_

_This next chapter should get more into the plotline, as opposed to the 'WTF' thing at the beginning. No worries, it gets more plot based now. _

_For the record, the EEPG Ninja is the Evil Evil Plot Goddess Ninja. Don't ask why I have such a long title._

_And, for the record, I'm sorry it took so long!_

**Chapter 1 : Help! It Broke! Dance of the Termination**

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Snorting lightly, Shokura rolled in his bed a few times, mumbling in his sleep, about who knew what.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

At the sound of this, Shokura opened an eye, thinking it pure dark out. The sun that came from the window told him otherwise. Sighing, he started to get up out of bed.

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK!_

"I'm coming!" he grumbled, standing up, leaving his room, then going to the door, which he opened promptly. He immediately blushed when he heard a small giggle escape the girl's lips, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry Cass…" he said, and, though still slightly groggy, he stepped away from the door and proceeded back into his room, where he started to find a decent pair of pants.

"At least you were wearing boxers this time, hmm?" replied the girl, Cassie, as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She glanced around a moment before politely taking her shoes off and stepping in further. His apartment didn't look that bad, though it could have stood a little cleaning. From inside the boy's room, Cassie could hear a grumble then a thud; a sound only made when the 17-year-old boy fell onto the floor. Granted, he wasn't the most graceful ever, but he still had his good points. Giggling again, she shook her head just as he came out, wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans.

"Hey," he said after a small sigh, "Aren't you early?"

"… If early's considered to be ten in the morning… yes…" she replied, raising an eyebrow. Shokura's eyes went a little wide, and he brushed a hand through his brown hair before glancing over at the girl and her slightly widened brown eyes, her sign for playfulness.

"It's that late?"

"Yep. Don't worry 'bout it though. You didn't miss much."

"Oh, that's cool…"

"Yeah, the world only ended."

At this, Shokura eyed the girl warily before sighing and smiling lightly at her. Then he watched as she proceeded to take out a small package, which made him a little more excited. It was one thing to see her, but it was another when she brought something for him.

She glanced over a moment, watching his expression as she took the package out of her cargo pocket, and blinked before setting it onto the counter.

"Came in today. You had to order the most random colors… I mean, seriously... you picked the palest pink we had and white…"

He didn't seem to pay attention, currently looking at the package like it was the last, best gift of Christmas. It was like he knew what it was, and, in all reality, he did, which made things that much more exciting for him.

"Can I open it?" he asked. Cassie's eyes narrowed before she nodded and tossed the package at him. Without another word, Shokura opened the package and smiled at the contents, a sole pale pink and white Digivice, shaped like a rounded rectangle, very simple in design, with one sole screen in the middle. He smiled at Cassie, hugging the girl in pure ecstasy. After a moment, she squirmed from his grasp and smiled, taking out her own Digivice, of the same design, but of different colors, ice blue and crimson red.

"You know what to do, right?" she asked, "Or do I have to go over it with you again?"

It was a well-known fact that Cassie was, as her profession labeled her, a Termination Technician, even to the youngest of children. This meant that she traveled around, taking orders, sending them to her boss, who turned those orders into Digivices, which got returned to Cassie, who delivered them to the owner, who would then manifest their own digital creation, which kept the name Digimon. She herself already had a partner, but he was her's long before the Phantasy Termination Project even existed.

Now, she had another satisfied customer, hopefully.

"Of course I know what to do," was the reply he gave her, "Faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust, right?"

She nodded in reply, and he closed his eyes, clenching the Digivice tight in his hands. After a few seconds, the device began to glow and, after a moment, stopped. Cassie blinked, as if unsure on why it did that.

"Shokura, give that here," she said, holding out her hand, "Something's wrong with it."

The boy opened his eyes and, in dismay, handed her the Digivice. As she fumbled around with it, she kept her eyes on Shokura, knowing her way around the device like the back of her hand.

"Please tell me all you thought about was happy things, right?" she asked, and waited for a nod. However, the boy decided it was time for a nice little drink of… something, and went to the kitchen to get whatever he would end up deciding that something was.

"Mmhmm…" was the reply he eventually gave.

"So… why's it not working?"

"I dunno. Not my job."

There was a small grin on the boy's face as he said it, though Cassie had turned her attentions towards the device.

"Yeh… well, it's not supposed to do this… never done this before…"

"Maybe you should wait a moment before letting anything happen… coffee?"

"No thanks… and it's supposed to happen right on the dot!"

Shokura padded out of the kitchen again, glancing down at the device before putting his hand on top of it, to get the girl's attention. She glanced up at him.

"It's fine. You know what'll end up happening?"

Before Shokura could finish, or before Cassie could respond, the small device let out a small whining noise, and started to glow. Neither of them seemed to pay any heed as they just stared at each other, almost dreanily.

"No…" was the soft reply she gave.

"It'll come… and it'll be better then that rushed thing of data bits that everyone else gets."

"Well… people like the data bits that they get…"

"La la!"

The two of them paused, then, simultaneously, they glanced down at the device.

"…. Lalalalalalalalala!"

"The hell is that?" Shokura asked, lifting his hand off of the device. On the screen was a small, green creature, with a leaf for a tail and three spikes sticking out of it's head, though that's all it looked like… a disembodied head…

"Lala?"


	3. How Did I Lose? Ode to the Dead and

_Author's Note: Okay, I've been a bad girl! I'll update sooner next time… but this time was the time where I didn't know where to go afterwards… and I didn't want this to end up bad, so… give me a little credit for not screwing around with things… much!_

_All ready? Let's go! Remember, review nicely! Pay no heed to the fact that it's so random and crap that you might not be able to understand… . _

**Chapter 2 : How Did I Lose? The Ode To Death and Dying**

_Well, we've done it now._

_How could I say it any other way? We knew it would come to this, being on opposite ends of the battlefield, watching as the other had to attempt to fight for life and limb. You were fighting the losing battle… and all I could do was watch from the sidelines, then become a horrible victim to the monster that ate you up._

_Maybe this is karma finally giving me a ring for all the wrongs I have caused to you. This is someone's horrible way of saying 'Hah hah, you deserve this.' I just pushed you off the edge… I'm a horrible tamer. You couldn't take it anymore, and you cracked. This is what happens when I don't pay attention. I'm sorry. Really._

_We've finally lost._

----

Rain made things so hard to see, so hard to run from murderous pursuers once known as friend. Running for what seemed like forever made her feel nothing but her own guilt as her feet pounded on the pavement, each step getting heavier and heavier. First a forest, then, a city. Soon, she knew exactly where she'd be, and she knew exactly where her quest would lead her.

Whether that quest led her to the right place was beyond her. She hoped that it would be as such. Karma had to be on her side now.

As she turned the corner, she slipped, fell, landing right on her side. Snarls from behind signaled to her synapses to get the hell up, and get the hell moving. However, her body could not move. It did not move, as if it wanted to let the punishment commence, let the rest of her soul be tortured.

Was it not tortured enough to lose one's best friend?

Somehow, her synapses had yelled enough that she found herself up and moving again. If she did not reach his house soon, she was sure that the monster behind her would. How did she lose to him?

How could she possibly?

They knew each other since the day they were born! Little bubbles in the bath always soothed them back then, why did the bubbles not work now? Why was it not that simple?

A snarl. A scream. Silence.

She finally found herself face to face with him, her arm in his jaws. His eyes were yellow, much unlike the cute green they always used to be. The blood dripping off of his jowls was not only her own, but his too. He was fighting it. He was trying.

He had not given up!

But she was too frenzied to see that. Too scared. Petrified. Mortified.

In the pause that ensued, she managed to tear her arm out of his teeth. Pain seared throughout her body, but she paid no heed as she brought her knee up to… wherever it would hit. Without another word, she turned and ran, a sudden growl of pain from the creature telling her all she needed to know.

Down the street, past the boxes, over the hedge. She knew the route well, though she had only been there a few times before.

She should have had a key to the house by now.


End file.
